Please don't throw me away
by yaoiwritter801
Summary: "Please don't throw me away." were Kurokos last words as he tried to clutch onto the leaving Aomine... Set in Teiko middle school, the young Kuroko tries his best to maintain his relationship with Aomine.
1. Page 1: Prologue

**Second story! This is one of my favourite OTPs so I hope you like it! The first chapter will be coming soon because I'm just planning and typing it out but please look forward to it ^~^**

**[PAGE 1: COMPLETE]**

'He is always too arrogant and self-centred but, I just can't leave him. I don't want to leave him. I don't want to let him go; I don't know how I would live without him; my light. I've spent too long with him and I can't stand the thought of him throwing me away; leaving me behind. Day by day he turns colder and colder towards me but I still want him. I want him to smile at me like he used to; stroke my head like he used to; ruffle my head like he used to and hug and embrace me like he used to.'

"I'm leaving." Aomine said coldly, his wet sneakers rubbing against the basketball court as he walked into the dark and empty hall to grab his bag.

"But, we haven't finished." Kuroko stood by the doorway. His hair and gym clothes dripping wet as he held the ball with both of his hands. His eyes gently traced the taller males figure who was about to leave. "Can't we practice a bit longer?" his eyes dropped down to the ball as he looked at the small creases on the ball.

"We're done. There's no point when the only one who can beat me is me." Aomine flung his bag over his shoulder, his sneakers squeaking with every move. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Kuroko watched him. One step. Two steps. The male got closer and closer to him which meant that he was getting closer and closer to leaving him.

"Wait." His hand swiftly caught onto Aomines wet shirt while his other hand held the ball, "Are, you going to leave me like that?" he looked up at him, his damp hair sticking to his forehead, "Are you going to throw me away?" His eyes stung as he tried to contain the tears. His hand tightened and he clung in desperation. "Please…"

"It's pointless. I'm tired of giving my all when there's no one out there who can beat me." Aomine looked down at him, his eyes glaring at the smaller boy who clung to him in desperation.

"But…" Kuroko looked down to hide his tear-filled eyes. His hand, which held the ball, slumped and the ball dropped on the floor, rolling to a corner of the basketball court. It was hard; Kuroko found it hard to explain to Aomine why they needed to practice and why they needed to work as a team instead of just always playing by themselves. "But…then what will happen…" he couldn't hold it in, the tears rolled down his cheeks as he tried to talk through the sobs.

"This isn't a place to discuss those thi-"

"Then when," Kuroko pulled down on his shirt, "When can we discuss them…!" He exposed his crying face. He didn't want Aomine to leave. He didn't want to hear 'next time' every time he bought up their relationship. "When can we? You always dodge the subject but I want to know."

"I'm sorry," Aomine gently brushed his cheek and wiped away the tears, "I don't want to lose you either but, team play basketball never works, and, as for us, I don't know."

The words replayed in Kurokos head over and over.

'He doesn't know either.' He looked down at his hand which clutched Aomines shirt.

"Can we, for the last time then, as partners. I want you to hold me." He looked back up before pulling Aomine by the collar of his shirt so that they would be at the same height and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around Aomines neck, pulling the taller boy down onto the floor, and sitting atop of him. This was the last time that they would hold each other as partners, next time, it would purely be as just lovers, nothing else. They both knew that nothing much would change between them apart from that when they're on court, they would no longer be partners, but rivals who play for the same team.

"A..omine-kun…" Kurokos arms loosened around Aomines neck, his hands resting on the other males broad shoulders while he traced Aomines stern features with his eyes.

"Don't frown like that." Aomine turned his gazed away and looked at the other end of the basketball court, "It's not like I'm going to leave you." His eyes darted back to Kurokos and in one swift motion he pushed Kuroko down on the cold surface, making himself on top. "I'm not leaving, or going anywhere." He leaned in and started to kiss the nape of the paler boys neck while his left hand trailed down and tugged on the bottom of Kurokos shirt.

"A-Aomine-kaggh…" Kuroko wanted to change location; maybe go somewhere with more privacy but it was hard to get the words out when your body is drowning in pleasure. His body heated up and the coldness of the floor felt soothing against his skin. Every kiss that Aomine placed on his body felt like something sizzling was burning into his skin and with every breath and expansion of his diaphragm he found it harder and harder to breath, his lungs unable to cope with the increase of oxygen.


	2. Page 2: Aomine's Confession

**[PAGE 2: IN-PROGRESS]**

**Aomine's Feelings and Confession**

My hand slowly trailed down the soft and fair skin. I could feel his body slightly trembling under mine as his breathing increased and his chest became red. He's cute. I'd say that he's cuter than any girl; he's cute to the point where I don't want to let him go, I want to shackle him up and cage him in; never allow him to see the outside world. Is that so wrong? Is it so wrong that I love him to the point that I don't want to let him go? I could only look at him from afar; enjoy his company on the court but never could I get too close. That didn't stop me. The three precious words slipped out of my mouth and then there was no turning back; I couldn't take back my feelings or laugh them off by telling him that it was a light joke because it was too late. Once he accepted them, my resolve crashed; I couldn't suppress the urge that I had for him; I just wanted to love him but, my selfish love ruined him.

If only he could push me away or tell me to "Stop", I would gladly obey him, but he won't. If I were out, he'd wait outside my apartment till I get back. If I wanted to have sex, he'd drop what he was doing and please me. He's that type of person; he'd give everything up just for the one he loves, even if they ruin him. It's hard to look at him when he's with others. I get jealous; jealous to the point where I want punch the guy that he's with. How dare they touch him so casually or look at him like that. I know that he is faithful but I become infuriated and outraged; I can still smell them on his skin; his shirt is covered with scents and odours of other men. I have to make him mine. I have to cover him; mark him with my scent.


End file.
